vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rumors
|-|Rumor Girl= |-|Rumor of the Breakup Staircase= |-|Rumor of the Nameless One= |-|Rumor of the Kamihama Maiden= |-|Rumor of the Ten Thousand-Year Cherry Blossom= Summary Rumors are the manifestations of rumors in Kamihara City during the events of Magia Record. Their origins were originally mysterious, and their appearances and abilities reflect that. They have magic, similar to magical girls, however, they appear more similar to that of a witch and their abilities too, are akin to that of a witch. However, the come with significant more advantages as well as weaknesses that force the magical girls to use different strategies to fight them. Powers And Stats Tier: Unknown | At least 7-B Name: Break-up Staircase Rumor, Rumor of the Breakup Padlocks, Rumor of the Awaiters' Horse, Rumor of the Summoning Plaques, Rumor of the Misery Rhyton, Rumor of the Misery Owls, Summoning Shrine Rumor, Misery Water Rumor, "Ai-san" for the Rumor of the Nameless One/Anonymous A.I., Rumor of the Anonymous Mail, Rumor of the Memory Curator, Rumor of the Memory Staff, Rumor of the Chelation Ferris Wheel, Rumor of the Chelation Mascot, Rumor of the Flower Speaker, Rumor of the Substitute Street, Rumor of Destiny Chocolate, Rumor of FM Kamihama, Rumor of the Fireman's Mound, Rumor of the Peeping Castle Town, Rumor of the Headless Bike Gang, Rumor of the Puzzle Tile Lock, Rumor of the Fashion Monster, Rumor of Kamihama’s Holy Maiden, Rumor of the Receiver Pendants, Rumor of the Ten Thousand-Year Cherry Blossom Origin: Puella Magi Madoka Magica: Magia Record Gender: N/A Age: Unknown Classification: Rumor Girls and Rumor Dudes | The manifestations of rumors Powers and Abilities: Illusion Creation (Appears as a regular girl to people; the Shrine Rumor can make illusions of people), Teleportation (For the Rumor Girl and others), Memory Manipulation (The moment they disappear, people forget they even existed; Ai-san can transfer memories), technically Creation (Creates rumors, which in turn becomes Rumors) | All previous abilities, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 4 and 8, as the Rumors' "bodies" are the avatars of the actual Rumor, which is a rumor. They are dependent on the rumor to exist), Abstract Existence (Type 2, possibly Type 1; however their avatars can be touched), Reality Warping, Mind Manipulation, Absorption, Power Nullification, Duplication, Fusionism, Flight, Possession (Stated by Mifuyu in Chapter 7), Sleep Manipulation (Summoning Shrine Rumor and the Jinja Rumor), Death Inducement (Misery Water Rumor, Not combat applicable), passive Probability Manipulation (Misery Water Rumor), Earth Manipulation (Misery Water Rumor), Data Manipulation (Rumor of the Nameless One), Sound Manipulation (Rumor of the Nameless One), Enhanced Senses (Rumor of the Nameless One), Intangibility (Immaterial, Rumor of the Nameless One), Transmutation into Radio Waves (Rumor of the Nameless One), BFR (The Rumor of the Peeping Castle Town and the Nameless One), passive Willpower Manipulation (Chelate Big Ferris Rumor, attacking the opponent amplifies the effects), Shapeshifting (Rumor of Substitute Street), Telepathy (Rumor of the Flower Speaker), Power Bestowal (Cherry Blossom Rumor), Resistance to Magic and Energy Projection Attack Potency: Unknown (They do not directly combat magical girls or humans, simply create rumors.) | At least City level (Posed a legitimate threat to most of the main cast, including Yachiyo Nanami and Tamaki Iroha) Speed: Unknown | At least Massively Hypersonic (Able to combat and at times surprise attack several magical girls as the Break-up Staircase Rumor. Caught up to a fleeting Yachiyo Nanami and Tsuruno Yui in a matter of moments as the Summoning Shrine Rumor) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown | At least City Class Durability: Unknown | At least City level (Took on Tamaki Iroha and Yachiyo Nanami in a brawl as the Break-up Staircase Rumor. Managed to nearly beat Yachiyo Nanami and Tsuruno Yui as they tried to escape from it as the Summoning Shrine Rumor. Took about 10 minutes of physical punishment from Felicia and her boulders, receiving only a small dent as the Misery Water Rumor) Stamina: Unknown. Range: Several kilometers with Teleportation, other abilities are likely comparable. Possibly Planetary in the Denpa World (Ai-san stated that she is one with the radio-waves, making it possible for her to hear everything that the magical girls state) Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Seemingly varies, but one has supposedly reached Genius level intellect (The Rumor of the Nameless One; stated that she has Genius level intelligence, somehow discovered and calculated the probability of the Magius' plans becoming a tragedy, knows every Rumor that exists) Weaknesses: Going against the rumor of the Rumor can negate their immortality, however, one still has to kill it. No matter how intelligent a Rumor becomes, they are still bound by their instincts. Ai-San is a man-made Rumor which means she will ultimately fade away from existence, though it is unknown how long she has. Notable Attacks and Techniques: *'Reality Warping': They warp reality to make their own version of a Witch's Barrier, however, unlike witches, these are not pocket universes but the actual universe. Some rumors, like AI-Chan, can even warp electricity to make its own world in it. ** Probability Manipulation: Within the Misery Water Rumor's "barrier", several misfortunes would fall on her enemy, varying from small but distracting things like sand in the eyes to potentially being crushed into a pancake from boulders. ** Willpower Manipulation: Within the Chelate Big Ferris Rumor's "barrier", the willpower of her enemies will slowly be drained away, replaced by satisfaction. According to Rumor Yui, whenever she hits her enemies, she accelerates the process tremendously. ** Power Nullification: Within the Worker Bear Rumors "barrier", all magical abilities are negated, including the majority of the main cast of Record and Kyoko Sakura. Their physical attributes, however, remain. * Rumor's Veil: A Rumor's version of the Witch's Kiss. It is notably stronger, as it can manipulate even magical girls, but it cannot affect a large group at once, but one at a time, though it can make large groups eventually. * Absorption: Rumors can absorb the life energy and magic of a magical girl incredibly quicker than a witch as well, making their natural resistance basically moot. * Resistance to Magic and Energy Projection: They have a significantly superior resistance to magic than both magical girls and witches, to the point that an elite magical girl known as Yachiyo Nanami had to resort to physical combat despite being able to casually destroy witches left and right. Their resistance, for the most part, include all of the abilities the magical girls had, with exceptions such as Homura Akemi's Time Stop. (However, this could be because of the recent revelation of Time Sand rather than Magic being used to fuel Homura Akemi's Time Manipulation) * Shapeshifting: The Rumor of Substitute Street has shown the ability to shape-shift into other characters, and can use their abilities and attacks (as shown when it mimicked Kazumi Subaru. Key: Rumor Girls and Rumor Dudes | Rumors Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 7 Category:Magical Creatures Category:Artificial Characters Category:Illusionists Category:Teleportation Users Category:Memory Users Category:Creation Users Category:Puella Magi Verse Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Immortals Category:Abstract Entities Category:Reality Warpers Category:Mind Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Flight Users Category:Possession Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Death Users Category:Probability Users Category:Earth Users Category:Data Users Category:Sound Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Geniuses Category:Enhanced Senses Users